


Dying Inside and Reading My Mind

by ChemGalCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemGalCat/pseuds/ChemGalCat
Summary: A Reylo High School AU based on this randomly generated prompt:Rey: I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?Ben: I guess so.Ben: (Internally) I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.This idea is so half-baked it's practically raw.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dying Inside and Reading My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna let y'all know that I have no clue where this story will go, all I know about this so far is that Ben is a soft boi, and Rey is his sweet, quirky best friend.
> 
> Whelp, here goes nothing!

Ben Solo was in love. He had been that way ever since he had met Rey Jakku, all the way back in fourth grade. She was the new kid that year at Coruscant Elementary, and Ben had always had a soft spot for new kids. After all, he himself had been the new kid once, in second grade. When Rey had walked into that classroom, he had instantly felt drawn to her. It turned out she liked a lot of the same stuff as Ben. They had the same favorite Disney movie, book series, song, food, and milkshake flavor. The two became inseparable after that, and Ben eventually developed a huge crush on her. He had never told her, though, because he would be crushed if it ruined their friendship, or drove her away. 

Now it was senior year, and Ben was even more in love with Rey. That love was killing him slowly, though. He knew that they would most likely go to different colleges, so he might never see her again if he didn't tell her. But if he did, he may be rejected, and she may never speak to him again. 

Ben was in love, and it was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far! :)


End file.
